


Home Sweet Home

by AngelNDarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Steter Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness
Summary: Stiles is hurt at work and goes home to rest and recuperate. He finally gets everything he has ever wanted.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> A/N: This story is a oneshot and it's for Steter Secret Santa 2020... This story is for lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)... This story is AU and doesn't follow canon at all... It takes place after the series has ended...

Stiles Stiliniski was in a lot of pain and he grimaced as he tried to get comfortable on the couch in his living room. When he heard a throat clear he looked up and blushed when he saw Peter standing beside his dad. “What’s up, daddio?”

Noah Stiliniski frowned at his son and sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. “When did you get here? And why didn’t you let me know you were coming?”

Stiles shrugged and then bit back a groan of pain. “I just got here about ten minutes ago, dad. I didn’t let you know that I was coming because I knew that you were working.” He looked at Peter with narrowed eyes. “Hi, Peter. What are you doing here?”

Peter snorted and walked over to Stiles. He sat down beside the younger man and then placed a hand on Stiles’ right arm. It wasn’t long before black lines were crawling up his skin as he drained the pain that Stiles was in. “What in the hell happened to you, Sweetheart? If you had called one of us, we would have come and picked you up if you wanted to come home.”

Stiles shook his head and sighed in relief. “I just wanted to get home and I knew that if I had called one of the pack to come and pick me up that they would just question me incessantly. I am off work for the next six to eight weeks and then once I do go back, I’ll be working from here. The Director of the FBI decided with as much Supernatural activity that happens here, he wants a team stationed here to help the local pack. Guess who was tapped to head the team?”

Noah grinned at that even as he worried about the amount of pain Stiles was in since Peter was still draining the pain. “Just what in the hell happened that caused you to be in as much pain as you’re apparently in, son? And why the fuck wasn’t I called? I should have been told that you were injured in the line of duty.”

Stiles pursed his lips and then leaned into Peter. He had to admit even if only to himself that Peter draining his pain was making him feel a hundred times better than he had been. He also had to admit to himself that he had missed the older man. They had become good friends before he left for the FBI and even though they still kept in touch it just hadn’t been the same. He could feel his dad’s eyes on him and finally looked at him. “I didn’t want you to worry about me so I asked that they not call you since I was coming home to rest and recuperate. As to what happened I had a run in with a couple werewolf’s, a druid, and a troll. I have six broken ribs, three cracked ribs, my right collarbone is broken, my left shoulder was dislocated, and both knees were dislocated. The druid did some damage with spells, but I was able to fix that after I put them all down. 

I killed the troll, the druid has had their magic bound, and the werewolves are currently guest of the Supernatural jail in San Diego. Tomorrow or the next day I will work on healing myself, but I am just too drained magically to do it now.”

Peter sucked in a breath. He hated that Stiles was hurt but he was happy that the younger man had come home. He looked at Noah who had paled. “Noah, why don’t you call and order some pizzas for dinner? I will shoot Derek a text and let him know to come over.”

Noah nodded and then smiled slightly when he saw the look in Peter’s eyes. He knew that look because he had seen that look in the mirror every day when Claudia had been alive. “I am going to go change and put in the call for eight large pizzas.”

Stiles felt like he should protest but he didn’t. He knew that his father’s health was great for his age and he knew that he owed that to Peter. He waited until his father was upstairs and, in his bedroom, before he turned his head to look at Peter. His breath caught in his chest at the look in the older man’s eyes. He bit his lip as he quickly ran through scenarios in his head and then mentally said fuck it and moved his head slowly to give Peter a chance to back away if that is what he wanted. When the older man didn’t move or shift in any way, shape, or form, he finally sealed his lips to Peter’s and kissed him slowly.

He lightly ran his tongue over Peter’s lips requesting entry and when Peter opened his mouth he kissed him deeply. He moaned into the kiss because it felt wonderful to be kissing Peter and having Peter kiss him back. His tongue dueled with Peter’s until it started to get hard for him to breathe and then he broke the kiss. He gasped in a breath and then swore when pain slammed through his side and chest. “Fuck! Damn troll!”

Peter rolled his eyes and placed his right hand under Stiles’ shirt and onto his side where the ribs were located. He quickly drained Stiles’ pain and smirked at the younger man when he looked at him with eyes laden with desire. “You are in no shape to do what you are thinking about, Sweetheart. I promise you though that the minute you are one hundred percent healed we’ll do whatever it is you want.”

Stiles pouted but nodded because he knew that Peter was right. “Fine then. So, are we going to talk about this?”

Peter huffed. “I am pretty sure everyone in the pack already thinks that we’re together. And I know that your father has wondered if we’re together or not several times. I was just waiting on you because I wanted you to be able to do your dream job. I would have waited longer if I had to, Stiles, because you’re worth it.”

Stiles blushed and kissed Peter one more time before settling back on the couch. He smiled when Peter shifted him to where he was laying down with his head on Peter’s lap. He may be home because he was injured but there wasn’t anywhere else he’d rather be right then. He finally had everything he had ever wanted and he couldn’t be any happier than he was right in that moment. He just knew that him and Peter would last and he just knew that they could and would get through everything life threw at them as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I write for my own sanity... I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot!!!
> 
> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


End file.
